Outlaw Star VS a Leprechaun
by Hoshi Neko Ryu
Summary: Aisha hears about this treasure on Earth. She repeats the tail to her friends and they go on a treasure hunt there. They learn something interesting while there.


Triana Henz 9/28/01 4-5/LA BC #2  
  
"Pot of Gold"  
  
Outlaw Star vs. Leprechaun  
  
  
  
A Ctarl Ctarl, named Aisha, was sitting in a bar, listening to the noise around her. She was there to see if there were any new treasures or jobs that could be found for her and her friends. After minutes of waiting, her fine ears picked up a conversation. "Some people say that there's a treasure that's bigger then the Layline's." one of the guys said. "How can that be?" the other one asked. "I don't know, but there is. They say that you could find it so easily if you look hard enough." "Where can you find this treasure?" "On a remote planet called Earth." "Are you going?" "Iie, barely anyone knows about it." "Oh, that's right." Aisha walked out of the bar, smiling. In a building called Starwind and Hawking Inter, a young girl was cooking a fine smelling soup for her friends. The whole place was quiet until. "I found a new treasure!!!" "Aisha slow down. What did you say?" asked the girl on the stove. "Mel, I've found a new treasure that's bigger then the Layline's!!" "How's that?" "I don't know. Where's everyone anyway?" "Oh, sorry, Gene and Jim went to check something out and Suzuka is outside practicing, I think." "Okay, I'm going to tell Suzu then." Aisha ran outside before Melfina could say another word. She just smiled and went back to cooking. Aisha found Suzuka on the shore. She jolted towards her and shouted, "Suzu, guess what I found!!" "What?" Suzuka asked looking at her cat friend. "Treasure that's bigger then the Layline's!" "Really? Where is it?" she asked calmly and in disbelief. "On a remote planet called Earth." "I've been there before. It's a beautiful place. That's where the treasure is?!" "Yea, have you ever seen it when you were there?" "Iie." "Let's go inside and wait for Gene and Jim." Suzuka nodded and they went inside. A few hours passed and they finally came back. "Where were you two?" Melfina asked. "We went to a boring meeting. Anything happen while we were gone?" Gene asked. "Nothing much, but I find a new treasure that's bigger then the Layline's." "What?!" Gene and Jim said with great surprise. "Where it is?" Jim asked. "On a remote planet called Earth." "Earth isn't a remote planet. I've lived there," Gene said. "Then you must have seen the treasure, right?" "I don't remember a treasure like that." "I'll say that tomorrow we go and look for it," Suzuka announced. "Right." Gene answered. Then they went to bed. In the morning before sunrise, they were already in the red spaceship, called the Outlaw Star. Even Gilliam, the ship's voice, wasn't up yet. Melfina went to her spot and was going to guide and why. Gilliam got them there a lot faster then Melfina could. Three days passed and they finally reached Earth. "Wow, that's where you lived Gene?" Jim asked in amazement. "Yup, now Earth is a big place so we have to decided on where we are going to look." "What do you mean?" Melfina asked. "This," Gene put a map of the Earth on the screen, "this is what Earth looks like." "It's flat?" "Iie Aisha! This is a map Earth!" "Sorry." "Earth has too much water and we can't move as fast as you two can," looking at Aisha and Suzuka. "Aisha and Suzuka will search in Europe, Asia, and Africa. Mel, Jim, and I will search North and South America." He pointed to each place as he said them. "How will we travel?" Jim asked. "Plus, what about that white land at the bottom?" Melfina asked. "Gilliam will search that part cause it's the coldest part of the Earth. We'll travel by car." "Wouldn't it be easier to just let Gilliam find it? That might save a lot of trouble?" Aisha asked. "It would if we knew what the treasure is. Besides, I know that you guys want to get a good look at the Earth and this is the best way to do that. Plus, Earth is too big to let Gilliam to do it all." They went to Earth and started to look. Jim, Melfina, and Gene drove around the United States. Jim thought Gene was slacking off like he usually does. The money that they used in space, called Wong, was highly valued on Earth. All of them got good things, like clothes, hotel rooms, and tools. Aisha and Suzuka found this out too. Aisha got clothes so she wouldn't scare anyone. They were checking out Europe at the moment. They, too, were driving around. It took them a few weeks to search all of Europe. They decided to search by foot through Asia. Only when they went through cities and town did they drive. Gilliam was searching Antarctica centimeter by centimeter. It had almost been a year before everyone returned to the ship and they had lots of stuff, too. "Gene, do you think there's enough room for everything?" Gilliam protested. "Gilliam, if we were able to carry these things around on Earth I think they'll fit on the ship. Anyway, did you find anything?" "Iie, that land is all ice." "Gene, Aisha and I found another land that you didn't tell us but we checked it out anyway," Suzuka said. "What was the climate?" "Hot," Aisha said remembering how tried she was on that land. "Oh, sorry, that's Australia." "How are we going to find the treasure now?" Melfina asked. "Hmmmmm....... Wait a minute, I think I know what treasure their talking about." "What Gene?" Aisha asked with excitement. "But it's only a legend." "Tell us Gene." Jim pleaded. "Okay. When I was young, I was told that at the end of every rainbow was a pot of gold. A leprechaun guards it because the gold is his. You have to trick the leprechaun for you to get the gold." "Has anyone found the gold?" Aisha asked. "You're not supposed to because a rainbow has no ends. Plus, that was told to explain a rainbow." "Where did the legend start?" Suzuka asked. "Ireland." "But we looked there and didn't find it." "Was there a rainbow?" "Iie." "Gene, we should check it out. Even if it is densetsu," Jim said. "Please Gene," Melfina almost begged. "Fine. Since I know I can't talk you out of it, but we have to stay in one place even if it's for a long time." "Right." Everyone said. They went to Ireland and bought a house in one of the cities. Jim, Melfina, and Gene bought more stuff. Aisha and Suzuka worked at a restaurant on Mondays, jewelry store on Tuesdays, a clothing store on Wednesdays, helping farmers on Thursdays. And helping fishermen on Fridays. Jim, Melfina, and Gene didn't know that they were working on the weekdays because they shopped during that time. Good thing that they never went into the stores they were working at when they were there. Gilliam was placed in the deepest part of the Atlantic Ocean. More months passed and everyone got a good idea on how to speak Irish. Suzuka and Aisha got more though. Gene and them went to England for a few weeks. Then they decided to travel all of Europe. Aisha and Suzuka thought that wasn't fair to leave them to look for the rainbow, but remembered that they haven't seen Europe, so it was okay. When they did get back, they had some more stuff. On they day after they came back, a rainbow appeared. Aisha and Suzuka got the left end and the rest got the right end. Aisha and Suzuka got to their end first. They saw the pot and the leprechaun. He noticed their presences and said, "Who are you and what do you want?" "I'm Aisha and this is Suzuka." "We're here to take your gold." "That's a nice dream." "And that dream is going to be the next reality," Aisha proclaimed. Suzuka got out her wooden sword and Aisha got into a fighting pose. "What's your name?" Suzuka asked. "Lepre." He then turned around and got into a fighting pose too. He was smaller than Jim, but not much. Green was his hat, shirt, and pants. Black were his shoes, belt, and a strip on his hat. Gold were his buckles. His hair, eyebrows, and beard were orange. His eyes were blue, but cold and glistened evil, however they didn't do anything to the assassin and the Ctarl Ctarl. Both sides were standing, their eyes locked on each other. Lepre didn't seem though but both knew that appearance is one of the least things to see how strong someone is. Then he smiled, "I see that I have to use my power on you two." "Good, we were hoping that is wouldn't be an easy fight," Aisha said proudly. "We have to be careful. We don't know what kind of powers he has," Suzuka whispered, hoping that Aisha will listen. "Good point. What should we do?" "Let him make the first move." "Right." Then the rainbow disappeared but the pot was still there. Then a mist of shining gold dust appeared around them, making it impossible to see anything. Right then, they relied on their ears to hear his movement. Something hit both of them in their backs. Quickly, they got back their balance and were back-to-back, listening for the next movement. They dodged the next few, even though they didn't see what it was. Then the mist cleared and they saw were he was. Lepre smiled at them then snapped his fingers. Aisha and Suzuka fell down, unconscious. The others found nothing at their end so they headed towards the other end. When they were halfway there, the rainbow disappeared, so they hurried. When they got there, Aisha and Suzuka were on the ground, not moving. The leprechaun was laughing crazily on the tree branch he was sitting on. "What did you do to them?" Gene asked. "Nothing." "Then why are they laying on the ground like that?" He asked more firmly. "Oh, they wanted a nap." "Gene, look," Jim whispered pointing to the pot. "Are you protecting that pot?" "I guess so." "Then you're the guy that I need to beat. Ready to fight?" "You're also after this gold? I'm becoming popular these days. Alright then, I'm ready." He got into his fighting pose again and Gene was in one too. The mist came back and it was now around him. "Gene, he's coming from above," Jim said through his earphone. Gene the shot up with his caster and paralyzed Lepre. They tied him up on the branch they found him. Then went over to see if Aisha and Suzuka were okay. They opened their eyes slowly. "Are you guys ok?" Melfina asked. "Did you get the gold?" Aisha asked. "Yeah." "Where did Lepre go?" Suzuka asked. "Huh? Oh, he's tied up in a tree at the moment," Gene answered. Then they got up to see where they put Lepre. Gene gave the sign to Gilliam to come to where they were. They loaded the gold to the ship then Aisha and Suzuka went back to the city to tell their bosses that they'll be leaving. The bosses handed them their final paychecks that happened to be more than what they originally got. They got on the Outlaw Star and headed back home. But, back to Lepre. He wasn't in the rope that he tied in. He wasn't in the scene, either. He said, "Those humans! I'll get them back for what they did to me and for who they are!! Whahahahahahaha!!!!" 


End file.
